Akito Kai/Kan'na
Akito Kai (秋人 かい, Akito Kai; "Autumn Shell") is a orphaned Human-Shinigami hybrid that resides within the battle torn world of Kan'na where he fights hollows by the side of Shisui Zarah and Kishu as they defend the few remaining humans in his hometown, Kagamino City. He is part of the Fanfic Bleach Retribution Saga where he will attempt to stop the newly released Jikūtsūshin alongside his comrades as he attempts to take over the Kan'na Version of Kagamino City and the rest of the spiritually aware world. Personality Akito is portayed as a laid back and childish person. He is enthusiastic, cheerful sometimes hyper or lazy. He is somewhat dopey as despite being smart and intelligent he is slow at times as he lacks street smart. He is also forgetful and gullible. Unless he knows the fact of what the person is saying. He is shown to be the Otaku-type being greatly intersted in anime and manga. He also loves his music and can often be seen listening to it on his ipod (Which sometimes can be a pain of communication with him being unable to hear people talking to him). He is the sort of person who enjoys reading, drawing, sleeping, cloud watching, manga, anime, hanging with his mates, messing around and music. But when duty calls, Akito has a strong moral sense of commitment to his comrades and what is right. Even though, by his own testimony, he lacks bravery and dislikes pain, he has shown great couragre and bravery in times of need without a second thought. Appearance Physically, Akito is a handsome-looking teenager with a slight build and currently medium-length hair dark brown hair. Specifically, he is 15 years of age, nearly 163cm tall, weighs 47 kg and bloodtype is unknown. His upper clothing consists of a yellow tank top and blue skull candy lowrider headphones. With the Lower part consisting of a white belt and denim shorts with black socks up past his calves and black Slash Heelys, that reach up to his ankles. He is however often seen wearing a variety of clothing rather than remaining to the same oufit all the time mostly consiting of colourful T-shirts, shorts, hats with occasional skull patterns. Background At a the young age of six both of Akito parents were slaughtered in the within the battle torn world of Kan'na leaving him alone in the world orphaned he became a child who was wanted by no-one and was forced to take to the cold streets. On the streets he had to steal as well a rummage through dustin bins to survive and continued to leave homeless on the cold hard floor often taking shelter in doorways at night. Under bridges or hidden away in some dark ally. Eventually he would become part of a gang of orphaned thugs who stole from shops and mugged people for their belongings. Although sounding somewhat harsh the gang was mostly kind hearted deep down but had to survive anyway they could becoming a make shift family for awhile. However when Akito started to show signs of spiritual powers it was not long before a vicious hollow came after them and in one sad and painful night Akito and his makeshift family were attack. It was on this night where Akito would awaken to his inner Shinigami powers and manage to fight off the hollow and survive. Through not without the lost of his compainions. The experience leaving him with tramutized in which he latter subcomed to amnesia blaking his memories from his mind as such his past is left unknown to his compainions and even to himself. Eventually Akito would hone his Shinigami powers and befriened and joined up with his currents compainions. Synopsis Assault against the Machine There's No Time like the Present Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Akito knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, of which he seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By his own admission, he has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However he has shown himself to be capable enough to hold his own in a battle against foes of much greater skill. Kidō Expert: Akito's greatest strength is his knowledge of the Kidō, amongst his known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. Through continuous training he has greatly developed this skill being able to cast spells up to #77. He has shown he is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. He has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. He can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as his Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate his opponents. In this way he can make common spells all his own. Enhanced Durability: As being born half Shinigami, Akito has a great amount of durability. Keen Intellect: Repeatedly Akito has shown himself to be very intelligent, as seen from his ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. Knowing his own limitations in direct battle, Akito has shown himself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks. By using his mastery of Kidō and that of his Shikai he is able to attack in a number of versatile ways High Spiritual Power: Akito's spiritual energy is personified by the element of fire. When Akito is focused or under stress, his great spiritual energy is manifested as a wave of heat flowing through the air. Akito exerts his Spiritual Energy on his Kidō or his Shikai most of the times. He may also use his energy on other occasions. Nonetheless, he is capable of exerting large amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Flash Steps: Akito is skilled enough in the art of flash steps to be able to keep up with his comrades and narrowly avoid incoming attacks. Side Steps: Akito is very skilled in the art of side stepping which he performs via a graceful rytumistic skipping. This can aid him greatly in catching up and fighting on par with those that are stronger than him with him being able to wear them out, avaid their attacks and find the right moment to strike. Zanpakutō "Yuugiteki Chame" (ゆうぎてき ちゃめ Playful Mischief) is the name of Akito's zanpakutou and when sealed takes the form of a Katana with a crimson red close to azure hilt, with a rectangular tsuba with outward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. And is placed by Akito's side. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Come out and play Yuugiteki Chame" (さあ アウト けん たわむれ ゆうぎてき ちゃめ Saa Auto Ken Tawamure Yuugiteki Chame). Akito holds his Zanpakutō out in front of him and unsheates it. While he unsheates it the blade in engulfed in bright almost blinding red aura that when fades reveals the form it has taken. The blade has now fully transformed into a golden patterened Moroccan bright flame lit metal lantern with a retractable, extendable chain and opens up at the bottom. The transformation comes along with a rush of hot air in all directions with the lantern emitting a strong aura of condensed reiastu and heat. Shikai Special Ability: Yuugiteki Chame allows Akito to emit and control flames and unleash powerful explosions with an extendable and retractable chain. As such Akito's Shikai can be used in a number of different ways each with its own name. *'Jan-ken-pon' (じゃんけんぽん rock, paper, scissors): An attack using Yuugitkei Chame. Firstly Akito preforms a small explosion in the air, resulting in propelling his Zanpakutou lantern form rapidly towards the enemy with the extendable chain on the command of "Jan-". Before preforming a much larger secondary explosion upon making contact with the opponent upon the command "ken-". The second explosion carries a significant amount of destructive concusive force, with the potential of igniting the target if they survive the intial blast. Finally with the command "pon!" ''Yuugiteki Chame is propelled backwards as a result secondary and using the retractable chain returns back towards Akito. *Riichi '( リーチ reach or "being one step away from completing a game e.g. winning, losing, game over, etc"): Yuugiteki Chame opens up releashing a continuous steam of flames which can then be widened to create a flame-thrower like technique. *'''Picchaa (ピッチャー pitcher "e.g. like in baseball"): Akito swings his zanpakutou in the direction of his target before abrutly stopping resulting in firing a ball of flames towards his target. Trivia *Akito Picture I drew however I take no responabilty for drawing his Zanpakuto Spirit Yuugiteki Chame. *All his attacks from his zanpakuto are named after games due to his spirits playful and childish mischievous personality. Category:RAD boy Category:Shinigami Category:Character